


Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum

by KattheSinisterAce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etain has something she wants to tell Darman.</p><p>Based on the prompt 'love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum

_Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum._

She was nervous. She wasn’t sure why–she’d told him ‘I love you’ before. But this–this was different. Or so it felt to her at the moment.

“Etain? Is something the matter? Are you alright?”

She blinked, tugged from her thoughts by his voice.

“Oh, Darman. I–I didn’t see you–yes, I’m fine. How are you?” she asked, trying to conceal her nervousness.

He looked at her quizzically. “I’m fine. Are you sure you’re alright?”

She nodded, “Yes, I’m just fine, I promise.”

_Go ahead, tell him. That’s why you asked Jusik._

She’d always been told she couldn’t fall in love. She was a Jedi, and Jedi weren’t allowed to have attachments, romantic or otherwise.

She’d always worried about being a good Jedi. She wasn’t the best at using the Force and her skill with a lightsaber wasn’t terrible was it certainly wasn’t great. She was simply mediocre.

All that seemed to disappear when he was around.

Carefully, she reached out for him, taking his hand. He frowned and she smiled. “I want to tell you something. I wanted to tell you in a way that was…special to you.” she explained. His stare made her felt awkward unsure but she pushed herself to keep going. _I want to tell him._

 _“_ Etain…” he said softly, the hand she wasn’t holding gently brushing across her cheek before carefully curling around her jaw. He lifted her head gently, looking her in the eyes.

“What is it you wanted to tell me?” he asked, voice soft.

She took a breath, and as she let it out, she whispered, “ _Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum.”_

His face lit up in a wide bright smile, and his eyes sparkled as he leaned down to kiss her softly. “ _Bal ni balyc, cyare’ika.”_

She felt herself smile into the kiss and she let go of his hand to push herself up on her toes and wrap her arms around his shoulders. His arm curled around her, tugging her body as close to his as they could get.

She wasn’t nervous now.


End file.
